


100 Things - #2 (Donald Strachey Mysteries)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [2]
Category: Donald Strachey - Richard Stevenson, Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things - #2 (Donald Strachey Mysteries)

Because of the differences in the characters from movie verse to book verse I seriously considered doing a drabble for each. However, after some thought I came to the decision that while the canon is different they share the same fandom. Since I committed to writing for 100 different fandoms not 100 different source materials it seemed like cheating. So, the result is two fics, 2a and 2b which show the differences and similarities between the universes.

 

 

**To Have:**

Curaçao was beautiful. Sandy beaches led down to crystal clear blue water that stretched out until it merged with sky a shade or two lighter. The seafood was freshly caught and the fruit burst with tree ripened sweetness. Bright stars hung low enough in the sky that it seemed a step ladder was all that was needed to reach out and touch them. The evening breezes cool sweaty bodies and sang through the leaves of the carefully cultivated plants than lined the walkways of the resort. It was everything the travel brochure had promised and so much more.

For Donald and Timmy it was a chance to soak up some of the warmth that they had been craving since the December snow storms had passed into January blizzards. Their annual vacation, a week long sun kissed extravaganza, promised lazy days wandering through town shopping for their friends and Watson. they also delighted in sending the occasional teasing picture text to Kenny when either Donald or Timmy spotted a particularly attractive man. the fact that most of the men in question were barely wearing anything gave them an excuse to look even though neither one was inclined to want to touch.

The hotel was one of several LGBT friendly places on the beach and as a result it was full of beautiful men. They ranged in age, ethnicity, build and coloring so there was something to appeal to almost everyone. Some were alone and looking for a good time while others strolled hand in hand with eyes that saw only their partner. Appraising eyes admired Donald and Timmy more than once before moving on when it was quickly made clear there was no room in their world for anyone else. Even if that person was only passing through.

In his early days, after his discharge from the army, Donald would have bellied up to the smörgåsbord and filled his plate with a taste of each and every delicacy to be had. These days, though, his desire for the exotic had narrowed itself to discovering just how good papaya tasted when it was stolen from the tines of Timmy's fork or shared Lady and The Tramp style in bed between rounds of love making. While the private detective side of Donald's brain which was trained in the fine art of observation couldn't deny the beautity of the setting the man believed that being anywhere with Timmy made it paradise

 

 

**To Hold:**

Curaçao was beautiful. Sandy beaches led down to crystal clear blue water that stretched out until it merged with sky a shade or two lighter. The seafood was freshly caught and the fruit burst with tree ripened sweetness. Bright stars hung low enough in the sky that it seemed a step ladder was all that was needed to reach out and touch them. The evening breezes cool sweaty bodies and sang through the leaves of the carefully cultivated plants than lined the walkways of the resort. It was everything the travel brochure had promised and so much more.

For Donald and Timmy this was as close to paradise as they were likely to get in this life time or any other. The tropical warmth was a welcome change from the freezing temperatures in Albany. Even though the heat worked well enough in the house on Crow St. it did nothing to help with shoveling the driveway or eliminating the wind chill factor on all night stake outs. With each passing year Donald felt the cold settle into his bones a little more and stated his desire to run away to Florida a little louder. Unfortunately Timmy was the one with the steady job that paid the bills and it required that he stay in Albany. Not that being reminded of this kept Donald from whining and using Timmy as his own personal foot warmer.

Now, though, there was sand under Donald's feet and a drink in his hand that was much higher in alcohol than the paper umbrella would suggest. The tiki lamps were casting dancing shadows that hid a multitude of physical sins including Donald's crow's feet and Timmy's thinning hair. Fortunately the mustache Donald had worn in the seventies was long gone. There are things even firelight and tropic drinks can't cure. The best part of the whole picture though was Timmy's Jesuit side was back in Albany waiting for them and the gorgeous dark haired man that they both had been eying up all night was headed their way with a drink in one hand and fuck me smile on his face.


End file.
